run_with_the_pack_wolf_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Atra
Atra is the alpha female of Darkpack and the main antagonist of Wolf Story. She is a cold, calculating she-wolf with a hunger for power. Her temper is known to fly. She is a very strong and able leader of Darkpack, and because of this there are rumors of she and her mate River being reincarnates of Nox and his mate, or some kind of chosen heirs. She hates all wolves and packs who challenge or stand against her, though her deep seated hatred for Stonepack and especially her sister, Senkah, is unrivaled. History Atra makes her first appearance fighting with Zero. She attempted to accuse Zero of starting the fight, and Pinepack as the trespassers who had been on all three packs' territories, however Senkah does not believe her. The two sisters fought, with Atra eventually fleeing, howling threats as she left. She plotted with River about Darkpack's plan to drive the other packs out and take their territory. She called Cedar into her den the morning she and River had come to a conclusion. The first part of the plan was simple: Cedar would go to Stonepack, acting like she was in fear for her life after overhearing Atra's plan, and that Atra had told her that she couldn't live after hearing it. When asked what the plan was, Cedar would tell them that first Darkpack would be luring away wolves loyal to Emeraldpack. Then, they would drive out Pinepack and take their land. Finally, Atra would kill Senkah herself. Every night, Cedar would come and report to them about how Stonepack was doing, and their weaknesses. Cedar agreed, and this sent the first stage of Atra's plan into motion. Months after Cedar was sent to spy on Stonepack, Atra and River met with Cedar in the loner lands. She told Cedar that the plan was coming together, and that it would be around a moon until the attack. The next day, when Cedar reports to her, Atra tells her that the plan of attack is ready and that it should only be two weeks until the attack. However, it turned out to be two days instead; when Cedar asked why it was so early, she explains that River talked her out of it, and that they wanted Stonepack as weak as possible when they attacked. The plan went along normally, up until she encountered Faedon in battle. She had Faedon by her throat, and was about to deliver the killing blow, when Cedar switched sides and saved Faedon from death. Atra was initially so surprised she didn't fight back; however, she quickly became infuriated at Cedar's betrayal and squeezed Cedar's throat, giving her only a few short minutes until she died. She charged back into the battle, not hearing Faedon's promises of revenge. Atra was seen by Aki in Pinepack's land several weeks later, leading an attack. River had Splash by his throat, and Luna had Echo pinned. She got up on the alpha's rock and told Pinepack that they could either choose to flee or die. Echo refuses at first, but Splash convinces her to flee. Atra trusts Ebony and Fox to guard the land, and returns to Darkpack. Physical Description Atra is a large, sleek dark gray she-wolf, with a white belly and paws. Her eyes are a deep gold, almost orange. She is missing one of her ears, and bears many scars from battles. Family Members Mate: : River Pups: : Luna : Tawny Sister: : Senkah Niece: : Faedon Quotes Atra:'' "That oughta be a lesson for all of you! This is what you get when you defy Darkpack!"'' : - Atra after fatally wounding Cedar, Chapter 11 Atra: "You have no right to accuse us! What if the wolf you smelled was Pinepack who had been in our territory?" Senkah:'' "Because it would have had Pinepack scents in it as well. That scent didn't."'' Atra: "Then maybe you're lying, or my pack has some hooligan in it, like a few I know." : - Atra and Senkah arguing at the border, Chapter 3 Atra: "The idea is to make them believe false information, so they won't be prepared when we attack. You'll stay there until we attack when we're strong enough." : - Atra giving Cedar her mission, Chapter 5 Atra:'' "You were never my sister, you rabbitbrain! I never would have come here if it weren't for your brainless follower!''" : - Atra as she as Senkah start to fight, Chapter 3 Category:Darkpack Category:Wolves Category:Alphas